Lovingly Obsessed
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Frank doesn't care what other people think as long as he has his brother. He would do ANYTHING for the boy he is so lovingly obsessed with. Even kill for his brother's love and safety... (Psycho-lover Frank AU, Temporary one-sided Nancy/Frank, one-sided Frank/Joe but changes later. Warnings: M/M, Rape, Character Death, Insanity/Obsessiveness)
1. Prologue: The Monster

Lovingly Obsessed

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

The man ran for his life, hoping there was a way out of this nightmare. Behind him, he could hear the soft footsteps of his pursuer, who was more monster than human, really.

"You do realize this is a man-made maze, right?" said the monster, "There's no way you'll be able to escape me."

"L-leave me alone!" screamed the man, running faster, "What did I ever do to you?!" The soft words of the monster then turned into a snarl, the footsteps speeding up and becoming louder.

"You hurt the one I love! Who _wouldn't_ want to get revenge?!"

"It was an accident, I swear!"

"Who cares about accidents? No one except those you love!" A shot echoed through the building, almost missing the man's head. If he could have run faster, he would have. A desperate, horrified chill filled him when he found himself facing a dead-end.

"See what I mean?" The man whipped around to see the gun- and knife-wielding monster behind him, "There's no escape from this place or from me." The man backed away.

"Please," he begged, "give me another chance!"

"You know the rules."the monster raised the gun, "One chance unless you're an exception. You aren't." With a few shots the monster disabled the man, leaving him in a screaming pile on the floor. The monster then came close, tucking the gun away and lifting the knife, crouching to the man's level.

"Before I kill you, tell me exactly your side of the story. Why did that T-beam nearly fall on my lover?"

"T-the cable broke." the man whimpers, tears running freely, "It was weak under stress and no one even realized-"

"No one except you, the crane operator." the monster twirled the knife in his hand, "And you didn't even think to replace the cable?"

"I did, but we were on a tight schedule! I thought just one more load wouldn't hurt-"

"It did. My lover wasn't killed, but you're still going to pay." Before the man could plead for mercy, the monster started stabbing him. In the neck, the chest, and for good measure, taking out the gun and shooting him in the head. There was no need, as the man was already dead, but the monster took no chances. Once he was satisfied with his work, the monster stood and left. The man's body would be found soon enough and the monster needed to make sure there was no evidence left.

 _Nearly hitting us both with the beam... Well, that'll teach the construction company about who they should hire!_ the monster thought, then smiled, _At least he's safe now. No more going by construction sites for us, just in case._

* * *

 ** _Yeah, another Psycho-lover Frank AU. You know my one about Demon!Frank and now the one about Mershark!Frank, so why not have one with him just being human, but still lovingly obsessed over his brother? Actually, I think I'm the only one who likes this AU..._**

 ** _This is just a prologue (sorry it's so short), so there will be more to the story. I'm also planning on adding Nancy Drew and her friends in, but I've only read crossovers with the HB, to tell me if I do something wrong._**

 ** _Anyway, read & review!_**


	2. Nancy Learns The Truth

Lovingly Obsessed

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Most knew about Frank's crazy obsession with his brother. Only those who hadn't met him before or his family didn't know, not to mention the police. And if anyone threatened to tell the police, Frank would let them. Who would believe that he, the son of the great detective of Fenton Hardy and an amazing detective himself, was an insane murderer with a love for his own brother? No one, which was what made it so brilliant. Unless they had evidence or wronged him or his brother. That was when they died.

Except for their friends. They were given three chances, being friends of the Hardys. And no, it wasn't Frank's fault that Iola died. Close, but no. Like the rest, he had been sad when she died, but happy now that he had Joe all to himself. That is, until Nancy and her friends came along. Nancy seemed to like him quite a bit, despite how he wanted nothing emotional to do with her. And don't even _mention_ Bess...

It was during one of their first cases together, _A Crime for Christmas_ , that Frank decided to let Nancy know _exactly_ what he felt. Not what his facade felt, but his true self. And he wasn't going to hold back.

* * *

Walking behind Joe, Bess, and Jean-Claude, Frank tugged Nancy's arm until they were hidden in an alley, to which Nancy gave him a surprised look, but flinched away when he met her eyes with an icy glare.

"Leave my brother and I alone, why don't you?" he growled, "Especially Bess."

"What are you talking about? What is with you?" Nancy's voice wavered, even with her strong words. He had been acting strange throughout the case, but this was even stranger, something she hadn't seen before. She became very unnerved when Frank laughed, fear striking through her when the man suddenly pinned her against the wall easily. He was much stronger than he looked.

"Listen closely because I am only saying this _once_." he hissed, leaning down to meet her eyes, "Joe is _mine_ , and I don't love anyone else. So keep your lovey-dovey thoughts to yourself and reign in your friend. Yeah, I've seen the looks you've given me and that my brother likes Bess, along with the fact his heart was crushed by that Fox woman. You know why I haven't done anything yet? I consider you friends, so you have three chances to live, and I'm making it a point to murder the Foxes once this whole thing is over since they aren't Joe's or my friends. You and Bess have already marked out one when she ignored my brother. I let him go after her because he wanted to and since she's floored with Jean-Claude, I'll let this slide until the case ends. However, if _either_ of you make two more marks on my list, I'll kill you, just like the Foxes." Frank leaned away, "By the way, if you think the police will believe your story of how I threatened you or how I'm going after the Foxes, you had better have some evidence, as they won't believe you otherwise." Finally he let Nancy go, but not without a burning glare.

A few seconds after he had left, Nancy wasn't sure to let out a sigh of relief or run back to the hotel to get away from Frank. Honestly, she was scared out of her wits and would have sworn she nearly peed herself with how scary Frank had been. But she knew one thing for certain: Frank _had_ to be caught. She just couldn't let him go on with killing and threatening whomever he wanted. She couldn't even let Fiona or her father die just because of Frank's jealous rage.

However, there was nothing she could do unless she wanted to die at Frank's hand. But he had said he had loved his brother, so maybe there was a way to use Joe (or at least convince him to help) to stop Frank. But how?

* * *

When the case was finished, Nancy set off to stop Frank from killing the Foxes first. They were hard to find, though, and by the time she got a lead, Frank had already gotten to them. She knew because when she went to check out her lead (which was in New Jersey), she found their bodies. And based on reports in the area, they hadn't left the house since they first entered, which was only a few days after what happened in New York (at least two weeks had passed since then). How Frank had done it, which Nancy didn't know, he was good. That made her rethink her plan to catch the man and feel sick, as it seemed he had practice with this.

If he was able to find these people first and so quickly, then she knew she had to get rid of _him_ quickly. She couldn't use photos because they could easily be faked. And how was she supposed to get an audio confession out of him? If there was just some way...

Suddenly a light came on in her head. If Frank had loved his brother for so long, then there had to be records of other murders, right? With this in mind, Nancy set off to check out the Bayport Police Department.

* * *

When Joe opened the door, he was surprised to find police officers on the other side, ones he knew. What shocked him even more was that they were there to arrest his _brother_ , of all people, on multiple murder charges.

"...What?" he managed to speak. He was lucky he and Frank were the only ones home.

"We need to take your brother into custody. Do you know where he is?" asked the elder of the two, a man in his 50s.

"Hold on, what kind of proof do you have for this?" Joe's shock was quickly turning into fury.

"Easy little brother." Frank appeared, walking towards them calmly, "I heard it all and I'm willing to cooperate." He gave his brother a quick wink, which Joe knew meant, 'Find out who did this, as none of this is true and we both know it.' But boy, was their family going to get a shock. But Joe still wanted to know what proof they had.

"There were looks into past murders, ones classified as cases under the Pouncer." The Pouncer was a murderer who attacked anyone anytime, anywhere, who committed the murders all the same: with knives and any other equipment around, "Connections were made to Frank-"

"-so you need to question him, not arrest him." Joe said, feeling confident he had found a loophole.

"Well, we need to keep him in custody until we're sure, so he's technically being arrested." explained the other cop, a woman in her 30s, "I'm sure everything will be fine, Joe."

 _I hope so._ thought the younger.

 _Nancy._ thought the elder evilly, knowing exactly who was behind the arrest.

* * *

 _ **Well, I hope you like this! Read & Review!**_


	3. In Court

Lovingly Obsessed

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Like Joe had been, the other Hardys were surprised. Laura and Trudy were furious, along with Fenton, but the man understood that the police needed to question his eldest. But the murders had happened only a few times over the years, so why was this coming up now? It made no sense, and Joe agreed.

"I wonder if I can call Frank." Joe was fidgeting in a chair that rested in his father's office. Fenton sighed.

"I'm sure that your brother will be fine. He's never done anything wrong and they know that. I just wonder if something was planted so he could be questioned."

"But who would want to put away only Frank? Wouldn't they want to get rid of me too?"

"Yes, which is why this is so strange." Fenton looked up, "Is there anyone that was angry at Frank for any reason?" Joe shook his head.

"No, not that I know of. This could be the request of someone, though. Like they hired a person to lock us both away but the guy only had enough evidence for Frank and is still working on me!"

"Possible, but not probable." The two continued to come up with theories as time ticked by. After a while, the telephone rang. Fenton answered, listening intently. A dark look crossed his face before he hung up.

"...Dad?"

"Your brother's been formally arrested. They said that, though he cooperated with questioning, he seemed to be hiding something. He failed a lie-detector test, Joe."

"So he's going to be in court?"

"Yes, in about two weeks, they estimate." Bayport had a low amount of convicts, despite all of the arrests the Hardys had made over the years, so they had a fast court system, "I can't believe he failed a lie-detector test. What did he lie about and why?"

"I have no idea. But don't these murders go back so far that the earlier was when we were just kids?"

"Yes, so I have no idea why there would be any evidence convicting Frank." Joe thought deeply, being silent for a few minutes, before he stood.

"I think Nancy's in town, so maybe she can help me find out what's going on."

"Be careful." Fenton warned. Joe nodded and left, leaving Fenton to try and figure out why his oldest son did what he did.

* * *

With help from his friends, Joe managed to track Nancy to a nearby hotel, where she herself had just gotten back from the PD Office.

"Joe!" she said in surprise after opening the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I need some help." he explained as Nancy allowed him inside, "My brother's been arrested and is going to trial." Nancy's eyes darkened, which Joe noticed.

"You know something, don't you." It wasn't a question. Nancy turned her head away, avoiding the blond's eyes.

"...He's insane, Joe." The man's eyes flashed in anger.

"Frank's not insane! How could you say that?! You love him!" It was Nancy's turn to be angry.

"I didn't love him! I love Ned! Besides, you haven't seen it because he doesn't want to frighten you!"

"Oh really?! I've seen the way you've looked at Frank! So has Bess! I also know more about my brother than you do! I would know if he was crazy!" The shouting was running their anger down, where they were reduced to panting and glaring.

"He loves you in a way that isn't right, that isn't brotherly love. And I know my own feelings. I don't love and would _never_ love someone like your brother." Joe was stung at that remark.

"Then I'll see you in court. Hope you lose." Nancy flinched as the door was slammed. She knew there wouldn't be an easy way to convince Joe to go against Frank and had just blown her chance. Her only chance now to stop Frank's reign of terror was to make sure he was locked away. Even if she had to twist some details to do it.

* * *

The guard on duty knew he had to keep an eye on all prisoners, and yet he couldn't look at one. Not just because it was one of the Hardys, but also because of the sinister air he was giving off. It even seemed to scare the other criminals.

Frank glared into the ground, planning his revenge against Nancy. He would get out of this for sure, he knew, but what would he do to the girl who had just thrown her life away trying to destroy him? He grinned as an idea came to him, increasing his sinister air and causing those in the cells around him to quickly scoot away. He had used this certain punishment for those who had done the worst to him or Joe, and Nancy was going to get it. It was a very rare punishment, one he loved but never had the time to do. It didn't damage the victim physically, but mentally. And then he killed them; that was always the best part, listening to their dying screams as their life drained away and he laughed at them.

* * *

All too soon the trial began. Many were surprised to see Nancy as the accuser and her own father the prosecuting lawyer. Mr. Drew did look a bit unhappy and worried, but he wasn't going to back down. Nancy had said this was important to her, and he didn't want to let her down. But how was he supposed to convict one of the greatest detectives in the world?

People watched anxiously as the days passed. It may not have been televised, but the trial of Frank Hardy was being watched around the world. Friends breathed sighs of relief as villains groaned when it was announced Frank was not guilty. And as they exited the courtroom, Nancy froze as she saw Frank walk up to her. With an emotionless face, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"See you tonight, b*tch." he purred, making her shiver, and walked away with his family. Nancy knew she had to get out of the country before then, otherwise Frank would get to her. He would get to her anyway, but she had to try.

Mr. Drew tried to get a word with his daughter, but Nancy left before he could. He hadn't been able to ask her why she was trying to convict Frank Hardy, as he was so busy the past few days, and now he had missed his chance. Little did he know he would never see his daughter alive again.

* * *

 _ **Hope you like this! Sorry the chapters are so short, though. And there will be scenes of sex later on, both rape and boy/boy, so if you don't like, don't read! But read & review!**_


	4. The Death of Nancy Drew

Lovingly Obsessed

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Warnings: Rape. I made this chapter not only as a filler but to also show how insane my version of Frank is. I never really quite showed it in my other stories, so here it is. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

* * *

"Bess, George, if you guys are getting this, don't come after me. If I don't call back in 24 hours...well, I guess this is goodbye. Tell Ned I love him, please." The three teens could believe the message they were hearing on Bess' phone. It had been on there since only a few minutes after the trial. After that was another one from Nancy, but much more rushed.

"I know I called you guys earlier," she panted, sounding like she was running, "but I wanted to make sure you get my message. And to my father, please tell him-" It was at that point a few seconds of silence came before the phone went dead. The last one was from only an hour ago, where they were worried sick. Was Nancy dealing with a dangerous case? If so, why didn't she ask for their help? Or was this so dangerous she didn't want to risk them getting hurt or worse?

"I hope she's okay..." Bess fretted. They hadn't called the police yet, hoping Nancy would call again soon.

"This is Nancy." said George, "She's a strong girl."

"That doesn't mean I can't help but worry." murmured Ned, taking the messages the hardest, "But what happened to her at the end of the last one?"

* * *

After knocking her out and stomping the phone into oblivion, Frank smiled. He was going to enjoy destroying her, he really was. Now, to move her to his hideaway. The hideaway was an old cabin he had found in the woods outside Bayport (not the North Woods, these were in the slopes of the nearest mountain) several years ago and refurbished. No one knew of its location except him, and he made sure to keep it that way.

He tucked his hands under her arms and began dragging her to his van. Once there he took out some rope and tape; he couldn't risk Nancy ambushing him on the way there. But just to make sure, he took a gun from a secret compartment under the driver's seat (that his brother didn't know about) and tucked it into his belt. No such thing as being too careful, right?

Glancing at Nancy, he also checked for handcuffs. Not just for what he was planning to do with her, but also for something else. Once Nancy was proclaimed to be missing, he would need to make a move quickly. He would be their first suspect, after all, since the end of the trial was only hours ago. It was either him or Joe, and his eyes darkened at the thought.

No one would touch his brother. He would make sure of it.

* * *

When she woke up, her head was sore. Not only that, she found herself in an unfamiliar room with no windows and chained to a bed. Tugging at the four chains, she found that they were tight, tighter than they should be, and she winced. Not only did they dig into her wrists, they did it in such a way that she could barely feel her hands or feet.

The single door to the room creaked open, making her head whirl around. She paled when Frank entered, a smile on his face. She tried to keep her breathing steady, but couldn't help a shudder when he sat on the bed, close to the point between her legs. That made him grin.

"Do you know what this place is?" he asked her, "This is a place only I know and keeps what I call trophies, but more like what you would call horrific dummies. Only the worst of people come here, and you're only of them." He leaned forward, placing each hand beside her head on opposite sides, "You tried to put me away, and you aren't the first. However, you've come the farthest and instantly destroyed any chance you had of living. I have to give you credit for that, but I should have known you would do it. After all, you're as curious and tenacious as my brother and I."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Nancy tried to steady her voice, but it still cracked. Frank's grin widened to slasher proportions.

"I'm not going to hurt you, at least not yet." From a pocket he took a pocket knife, "But by the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing I tortured you instead." He leaned away to slice open her top and then her bra, showing Nancy what he was planning. This made her eyes widen and instigated struggling.

"No!"

"There's nothing you can do, and that's one of the best parts about this!" He pushed the clothing aside and took her breasts into his hands. Frank could see she was trying very hard not to give in, so he massaged them. Her moan of pleasure was music to his ears, so he went on by unbuttoning her pants, forcing them and her underwear down. Nancy tried to close her legs, but with her feet chained and Frank in between, she couldn't.

He reached down and placed fingers inside her, scissoring. Nancy struggled to stifle another moan, hating and loving every second of it. Frank put more fingers in, stretching her. He wasn't about to go that far yet, though. He wanted to make this last and repeat it as many times as he needed to, so he took out his fingers and began massaging the body part. Her back arched and he grinned. After a little bit of this he changed positions, beginning to taste and suck on her. It may have been going a bit fast, but he had all night.

"A-ahh!" her voice was getting louder, indicating she was close, "S-stop!" He ignored her and continued, reaching up a hand to massage her breasts again. That was the last straw, her essence filling his mouth. He swallowed and grinned as Nancy panted.

"Now for the fun part." Frank took off all of his clothing and positioned himself above her entrance. This made her whimper.

"Please don't do this!" she pleaded. She knew that saying sorry wouldn't save her, but she had to try, "I'm sorry!" His eyes glanced up to meet her's.

"Give it up and enjoy, Nancy. I'm going to be the one to take your virginity and I know it, which makes this all the better." He slid his length inside her, causing himself to shiver in pleasure as she gasped.

"This isn't my first time, either. I've done this to other people before as a punishment because this would scar them for life. Who wants to be raped, anyway?" He then began the thrusts, soon enough finding her sweet spot and making her cry out. At that, even though he was using most of her energy on her, he threw back his head and laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh or a fake one. No, this one was truly insane, taking pleasure in her fear and pain.

When they both released, tears streamed from Nancy's eyes. She felt so _horrible_ , so _broken_ , so _violated_ at what he had done to her. And yet he wasn't done, not by a long shot. He slid out of her and stretched, feeling good. At her tears he leaned down to her face, resting his arms on her chest as she was forced to look up at him.

"I am going to keep f*cking you like this until you've had enough. I can see you can still do some more."

"N-no..."

" _Yes_. I also make it a thing to never kiss my victims because only my brother deserves them. You certainly don't, b*tch." He started all over again by massaging her breasts for the third time.

* * *

By the time morning had come, Nancy was exhausted. Frank was not as tired, despite all the energy he spent on her, because he had slept with her. This disgusted her, but that was overwhelmed by her growing fear of what he would do next.

"Mmm..." he opened his eyes and yawned, sitting up, "Have a nice night?" Nancy gave him a weak glare, where he chuckled.

"Would you like some more?" he purred leaning down to her face. He saw it whiten and laughed.

"Oh, I'm not going to do that. I've had my fun messing with you, so now it's time this ended." Reaching over to the bed stand, he picked up a syringe and showed it to her, "I made this with a mixture of drugs. It'll put you to sleep and kill you easily. Again I've used this on my other victims, but only on the special ones like you." Despite not being raped, Nancy still tried to move away from the item.

"You've already hurt me. Can't you just let me go?" she asked softly. His eyes narrowed.

"No. You would tell someone, and even though they wouldn't believe you, I don't want to risk it."

"...At least it'll be peaceful..." Frank caught her whisper and tilted his head curiously.

"Will it really be? I've seen what my concoction does, it isn't pretty to your insides. It keeps your skin and bones intact, but destroys everything else. Almost like your body becomes the sack for your remains." Nancy swallowed thickly.

"T-that's horrible." Frank smiled, and his face looked almost like he wasn't about to murder her.

"I know." he stuck it into her neck and injected, "Goodbye, Nancy Drew." It was a few minutes until he was fully dressed. When he turned back, she was already asleep. Most likely people would be looking for her now, but he had to let the drugs finish their job. So on to Step 2: Kidnapping his brother. That wouldn't be pretty, but he had no choice. How else would Joe come with him otherwise?

* * *

 _ **I think I might have made a few mistakes (maybe). If I did, tell me. I'm not that familiar with Nancy and her friends, so tell me if I got something wrong with them. As it is, read & review, please!**_


	5. First Stop to Insanity

Lovingly Obsessed

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Joe was groggy when he woke up, his mind fogged. As he tried to get himself awake, he looked around, wondering where he was. He found himself in a large wooden room, most likely a cabin's, laying on a bed. There were no windows, a single door, and his left hand was handcuffed to a bedpost. Tugging, it held firm, but he found that the cuff was loose. Not loose enough for him to slip his hand free, but loose enough where it didn't cut into his wrist. Whoever had done this didn't want to leave a mark on him.

It was at that moment his memories flooded back, giving him a headache. Holding his head, he tried to sort his memories of what happened. Nancy's friends had called, worried for their friend, and asked him to come over to their hotel room (which was right beside Nancy's). When Joe had, they played him the recordings, where he had called the police. It was obvious by now, several hours after, that Nancy wasn't going to escape whoever had interrupted her call.

He had gone home after that to grab a recorder, finding Frank there. He had told his brother about what had gone on, as Frank hadn't been home earlier. That was expected, the elder went jogging before most others got up sometimes. To his surprise, Frank said he had passed a car going to the mountain and thought he had seen Nancy. Glad at the tip, Joe urged his brother to come with him to go after them, knowing the black-haired man wouldn't be able to resist a good mystery. Frank agreed and had been the driver, taking them to the spot. But then, as they approached, a strange mist suddenly ghosted out of the air vents, knocking Joe out. It was obvious they hadn't crashed (or at least not harshly), because Joe didn't hurt, but where was his brother? Maybe this was also the work of the person that kidnapped Nancy.

"Hello?" If he made some noise, then his captors would come and he could find out what was going on, right? But when the door opened, he couldn't mask his surprise.

* * *

Frank had rigged everything from the start. Knowing his brother, he installed a small bottle of sleeping gas into the air vents and set up a system so that when he pressed a joy buzzer-like button hidden in his hand, the sleeping gas would be released. As he had steered the car near the cabin, he had begun slowing the van and turned his head away slightly before releasing the gas. As Joe was knocked out, Frank raised up a cloth to cover his airways so he wouldn't be knocked out as well. Turning the sleeping gas off, the elder made sure Joe was unconscious before continuing on, pulling over to the side of the road.

After grabbing the gun from under the seat and tucking it into his pants (with the safety catch on, at least for now), he walked over to the passenger side to take his brother into his arms, taking Joe to the cabin. The van would be found and would lead searchers here, but they wouldn't get close. The cabin was deep in the woods, in a place most couldn't find. If they _did_ find it, it had various ballistic defenses. Who cares if a few men die here and there? It only mattered to Frank if they were trying to take his brother away from him.

Locking the door to Joe's room to make sure he didn't escape, the elder went to check on Nancy. He grinned at what he saw, what he had done. Her skeleton could easily be seen through her skin as it sagged, nothing except said skeleton holding it up. He went over to the nearest wall and slid back a panel, which had hidden a hand scanner. Activating it, the wall slid back, revealing his secret 'collection': the taxidermied bodies of those who had wronged either him or Joe the most, just like Nancy had. There were seven hidden in the space, along with a box of taxidermy instruments and metal poles/plating, with room for an eighth member. Taking the poles and the box, he decided to start working on Nancy. That is, after taking one of the cuffs used to hold her down and using it on Joe.

After that, he slit open Nancy's back, taking out the skeleton piece by piece, saving them for later in his plan. He then began to fit the poles into the skin, measuring them. Once he had gotten the correct length of each, which would represent the frame, he would cover the thin poles with plating, adding more until in fit the empty skin. He would have to find a substitute for Nancy's breasts, though. No metal balls would work there.

It was when he was early finished that Joe began speaking. Hearing his brother, Frank left everything behind and locked the door before going to see his brother. He wouldn't reveal everything (he didn't want Joe to hate him), but he would weave a convincing lie.

* * *

"Frank? You're okay? How'd you get loose?" The brown-eyed man held up a hand to stop the questions, going over to sit beside his brother on the bed.

"I'm the reason why you're here. When I said that I saw Nancy, I saw her _body_. She was dead and I was afraid the person would come after us, so I tried to protect you." At first Joe had been incredulous, then shocked. He didn't speak for a few moments.

"Nancy's...dead?" And they had been so hateful to one another before all of this. Guilt filled his body as he thought of what Nancy's friends and family would think when they heard the news. Frank gave a sorrowful nod.

"I'm sorry, but I had to."

"...Thanks, big brother." Joe tugged at the handcuff again, "Now could you get this thing off?"

"Only if you promise me something."

"Sure."

"Don't go outside or call anyone. If we want to stay safe we need to stay silent and invisible." Joe contemplated this. He knew his brother was right, but it seemed off somehow...

"Alright." Joe nodded, "But where are we?"

"Deep in the woods near the base of the mountain." Frank didn't move to uncuff him, making Joe confused.

"Er, aren't you going to uncuff me? And why did you even cuff me in the first place?"

"I needed to make sure this place was okay and I knew a locked door wouldn't stop you."

"Doesn't explain the whole 'not uncuffing me' thing." Joe saw a strange glint enter his brother's eyes, one he had seen before but could never identify. Frank leaned forward, reaching for Joe's wrist. Once it was in his hand, he quickly leaned down to touch Joe's lips with his own. The blond's eyes went wider, his face turning bright red and an electric-like feeling dancing across his lips. The kiss was short and gentle, Frank having pulled away before Joe could do anything and uncuffing him. They sat in silence for a long while, Frank avoiding Joe's eyes as the younger tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"...I've loved you like this since I could remember." Frank suddenly spoke, bringing Joe out of his shock, "I love you not only as a brother but as someone I can hold and have forever, kiss and show my love to. I never felt that way with Callie or Nancy, only you. But it's okay if you don't feel the same, because who would? Who would love their own brother to the point they would want to kiss and touch him, possibly more?" Frank stood, "I'll leave you in here to think it over. I'll be back in an hour." Joe was still silent as the elder left the room, blinking as he tried to process it all.

His own brother loved him. They were pretty close, yeah, but Joe hadn't ever thought they were _that_ close. And yet that kiss had made him feel great, almost like Iola's, except better. Did that mean he loved his brother more than his dead girlfriend that he had been pining away for? No, he couldn't, it was so _wrong_...

But then why did it feel so _right_?

* * *

Once Frank left the room, he tried to put down his emotions and finish his work. He had left Joe's door unlocked, but all the curtains were pulled, the doors to the outside, his room, and the taxidermy room were all locked. Joe, if he did feel the same, wouldn't for long if he knew the real reason why Frank had kidnapped him.

After fitting the skin, he adjusted limb positions and sewed the hole shut. He made sure Nancy would stay in that position and nailed the feet to a block of wood, carving her name, her date of death, and the reason why into it before placing his new trophy into the wall space. The only thing missing from each trophy were the eyes, of course. It made it more macabre, which Frank loved.

Once making sure all of his things were put away, he closed the space and went to the fridge. As he had done days before, it was stocked, along with the rest of the cabinets. Checking a clock on the wall, he noted that he still had a half-hour left before going to check on Joe. But he had no need, as Joe came into the kitchen at that moment. Both men froze, staring at one another. Joe made himself speak first.

"I love you too, I think." he said, trying to steady his voice, "I thought about it and found that, even though I loved Iola, you always gave me everything I wanted. At first I thought that was because you were my brother, but I now know that it was because you loved me. How...how long have you loved me in that way?"

"Since you were born." Frank spoke softly, "I never wanted your heart to be hurt, let alone you. I would rather die for you than let you get hurt."

"Why didn't you do anything when you and Callie became an item? When Iola and I became one?"

"I wanted you to be happy, so I let it be. It hurt, but I pushed through it."

"You didn't have to."

"I did. Who would believe me if I said I loved my own brother? You certainly wouldn't unless I kissed you, and you would have run away instead of thinking about it if I had."

"I see..." Joe continued to avoid Frank's eyes, much to the elder's frustration, "How far do you want to go in this relationship, if it progresses?"

"As far as you want, little brother. This is your choice."

"...Will you let me think about it a little longer?"

"Of course. I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time, so I can wait a little longer." Joe nodded and left the room, leaving Frank alone once again. After a few moments, making sure Joe didn't return, Frank left the room and found the staircase to the basement. At the bottom was a locked door with a handprint scanner, which he unlocked easily. Behind it was a security room, cameras viewing each and every room, even outside. They were hidden so most wouldn't find them. He hated to spy on his brother, but the black-haired man didn't want to let Joe get away. His brother wasn't going to leave until they had the best time of their lives, and if he couldn't have Joe, then no one would.

* * *

His heart felt so conflicted, so torn apart as he flopped onto his bed. He wanted to love Frank, yes, but he still had given his heart to Iola. Was he gay or straight? Touching his lips, still feeling Frank's kiss, Joe just wasn't sure anymore. The more he thought about loving his brother, the tighter his pants felt. He had never felt like this with Iola, not once. Reaching a hand down to touch the slight bulge in his pants, he shivered.

"What should I do?" Joe whispered to himself, "I love them both, but do I really want to commit to the relationship I want with my brother?" Closing his eyes, he thought back to all the times they had together. Frank had protected him and had waited for _years_ for this, the elder even said so. Did he really want to deny Frank's wish?

But there was something suspicious about Frank wanting him to stay inside. Did his brother have something to hide? Or did Frank just want to elope with him? But if he did, why did he kidnap his own brother? Nothing was making sense, and the bulge wasn't helping. Sitting up, he decided to get rid of it before it got worse. Leaving the room, he went down the hall, checking each door. They were all unlocked, but were mostly bedrooms. Near the end of it, he found the bathroom. It was simple, with a walk-in shower/bathtub with a shower curtain, a sink, a toilet, and cabinets filled with towels and bathroom supplies.

Locking the door behind him, Joe went over and started the shower, turning it cold. Undressing himself and throwing the clothes on the counter, he stepped into the pouring water. Shivering at the shock of cold, he allowed himself to adjust before massaging his half-hard cock. His legs felt weak at the self-induced pleasure, forcing him to slide to the floor. The massage also made him think about how good it would feel if his brother was doing this to him... A blush crossing his face, Joe forced the thought out. It wasn't helping him very much.

Suddenly, there was a ghostly touch to his head. Thinking it was his imagination, he allowed it to continue, remembering his childhood, when he and Frank took baths together. They would help each other bathe without thoughts of repercussion. Or, at least, Joe did. He wasn't so sure about his brother now.

* * *

Like Joe, Frank was thinking back to times when they were children as his hand rested on his brother's head. He knew Joe would have been furious if he knew, but for now, things were fine. He hadn't peeked, as he didn't want to see his brother naked just yet.

"Roses are red, and that's how they'll stay. Just like my love, no matter how far away." Frank remembered seeing the poem once and spoke it aloud softly. But as he felt Joe's movement pause under his hand, he might have said it louder than he should.

"What the h*ll?!" Joe swatted his hand away before peeking out, face bright red, "I thought I locked the door! And what are you doing here? Don't tell me you peeked!"

"Of course not." Frank shook his head, face still turned away, "And you did, but I have the Master Key. I came in here to make sure things were okay."

"You can make me feel better by LEAVING!"

"You hadn't minded before, when we've seen each other naked."

"That was before I knew you loved me! Now GET OUT!" Joe still simmered with anger and embarrassment as he watched his brother leave, not looking put out at all. What had Frank been thinking?! He was just fine getting a bath by himself! But that also confirmed one thing: Frank didn't care what stood in his way if he didn't know what Joe was doing. He was only being over protective, right? There was nothing wrong about unlocking the bathroom while your brother's having a shower and just watching over him...

Okay, he had to admit, that was a bit stalker-y and pervert-y. But Frank said he wouldn't do anything without Joe's consent, so maybe he was telling the truth about not seeing the blond naked, trying to get himself calm from being sexually aroused.

...He just wasn't having a good day, was he?

* * *

Piling the bones into a sack, he planned to leave it by the side of the road, but farther from the van. Of course he would have to go out on foot, in case the van had been found and being monitored, but he was elated by the fact that when the bones were identified, those searching for them would think they were dead or close to it. Their friends and family wouldn't give up, though, so that would be bad, but for now, things were going according to plan.

As he trekked back to the road, Frank thought about the others' expressions when they heard the truth. He would love to see them, even the ones his family would make. Honestly, he didn't love them all that much. Maybe as friends, but he wouldn't care if they died. Joe was the only person he cared about. Everyone else could go to H*ll.

* * *

 _ **Well, what do you think? Sorry if it went a bit fast, but I was trying to get this story going. In the next chapter should be more from everyone else besides Joe and Frank. Also, if this chapter (or the others) need warnings, tell me and I'll add them on. For right now, though, READ & REVIEW!**_


	6. Second Stop to Insanity

Lovingly Obsessed

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

The morning after Nancy disappeared the Hardy brothers had as well. No one knew where they were, but a few speculated that Frank had something to do with it, the trial barely a day ago. The phone messages Nancy had left on Bess' phone made it even more urgent to find the three, if only to find out what happened to the poor girl. It was when the search reached the woods by the mountains that things took a much darker turn. A sack filled with bones was found on the side of the road, along with a note. It was signed by the Pouncer.

 _Have fun trying to identify this._ read the note. Instantly DNA tests were being made and police began to comb the woods, hoping to catch the Pouncer. Until they could identify the remains (which could take up to 2 weeks), they had no idea who the criminal had murdered and why. They only hoped it wasn't one of the missing detectives, and yet, there were a few who believed it was. Those were the people who knew the real Frank, the ones who knew he would stop at nothing to keep Joe secret and safe. And this made them wonder if Frank truly was the Pouncer, but as they had no proof, who would believe them?

* * *

Joe hadn't heard Frank leave or return, only drying himself off and dressing again. Entering the kitchen, he paused upon seeing Frank, déjà vu flowing through them both.

"Just got out of the shower?" Frank noted Joe's still damp hair. The blond nodded. He had tried to get rid of the arousal to no avail, it being made worse with seeing his brother again. He may have been sexually attracted to Frank, but he wasn't sure if he loved him.

"There's some food in the fridge if you want any. There are also cans and drinks in the cupboards." Joe nodded again and went to the fridge. Inside were foods you would normally see in any fridge, nothing strange, as he had expected. Hesitantly, feeling Frank watching him, Joe grabbed a red apple and closed the door. Frank nodded his head to the left.

"Faucet's under the window." Joe didn't move.

"You know a lot about this place. Have you been here often?"

"Maybe." The raven-haired man's eyes moved downwards, stopping below the belt. Joe blushed.

"Are you that desperate?" Frank looked up again to meet his eyes.

"No, but you might want to control yourself."

"I tried."

"There are other ways to get rid of an erection, not just a cold shower." Joe's blush grew deeper.

"I-I know that!" he stomped over to the sink, "I just prefer not to do it!" With the water running, he didn't hear Frank come up behind him. The only indication he had was feeling his brother's breath flow against the back of his ear.

"I'm not going to do anything harmful." he rested his hands on Joe's hips, "If you want to get rid of it, you have to trust me." The younger's breath had hitched when Frank's hands had landed, dropping the apple into the sink as he froze.

"D-does this-?"

"Involve sex? Not really." Frank grabbed one of Joe's wrists gently, "Just massage yourself until you come."

"I-I told you I tried!"

"You didn't try hard enough." The younger's sense went into overdrive as his brother began to kiss him behind the ear, rub his hip, and hold his hand. It was made even worse when Frank's leg pushed in between his, rubbing against his inner thighs and bulge. It made him shiver uncontrollably.

"W-w-what are you-?" Joe was practically breathless at how Frank was touching him.

"If I don't work you up, then it'll be harder for you to release." the elder explained, "I promise not to go any farther than this, not unless you want me to." Pressed up against his brother, the younger felt the need to have sex with him very badly, but resisted. He wasn't going to have sex, not until he could sort his feelings out. Frank then let go of his wrist and began rubbing his other hip, kicking his senses into another overdrive.

"Just tell me and I'll stop." he added. The blond could only nod, unable to think clearly for the most part. But what his brother was doing was certainly working, making his pants tighter every second.

"S-stop!" Joe finally gasped. Frank pulled away, forcing his brother to grip the counter for support.

"Do you need-?"

"NO!" Joe shouted. Frank's eyes narrowed, even though Joe couldn't see him, "I-I'm fine." He swallowed thickly before shakily standing and making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

The elder smiled. It hadn't taken long or much to push Joe over the edge. He wondered how long his brother would last in bed. And when he heard Joe's moans, he felt as if they were music to his ears; except the shout from before had rattled him, though he wouldn't admit it. And he knew he didn't have much time. Once the cabin was found and the remains identified, they were done for. He had to claim Joe before then, but he had promised not to break his brother's boundaries. So, as much as he hated it, Frank knew he had to wait. Going to the bedroom ( _their_ bedroom, there was only one he wanted Joe to have access to), he went to the dresser and grabbed a new pair of boxers for his brother, knowing the blond would need them. He also noted to get the laundry started and the mop out, if this was how some days were going to be spent.

"Joe?" he knocked on the door of the bathroom, "I've got some boxers for you. I'll clean the mess up later, don't worry."

"L-leave them, please." came the muffled reply, "I-I need a little more rest." Nodding, Frank left the boxers in front of the door. He knew that Joe would get even angrier at him if he came in. Besides, he had to go shut off the water and put the uneaten apple away.

* * *

On the other side, Joe was shaking. He hadn't realized until now how _touchy_ his brother was. And doing all of that to help him get rid of his erection? It was more like he was getting him ready for _sex_. Honestly, though, he only felt a little scared, which surprised him. Was he really as in love with Frank as he suspected? He reached out a shaking hand to touch the now-sticky, slick white floor. Joe just didn't know anymore. He licked his finger, clearing it of the white that had stuck. It was strange for him to taste himself, but with his brother around, he might as well in case he had to taste himself again.

 _Bad thoughts. Derail. Reset._ said his mind. His body was going too far ahead, he knew. But would he reign it in or allow himself to go ahead with what he so badly wanted? Was he finally ready to get over Iola? It had only been a few hours and two 'encounters' with his brother, but Joe strangely felt he was able to get over her now. However, he didn't want to. That would mean he would be giving himself into Frank, ripping away his virginity. He also had the creepiest feeling that Death was hanging over his head, ready to pounce.

And there was also the troubling thought of how easily Frank was taking this. It was as if he was used to it, as if he had sex _before_. Joe shuddered, hoping that wasn't true for some odd reason. Did he want to get revenge by taking Frank's virginity, if he even had it anymore? Possibly, as childish as he was. Well, he _was_ the childish brother, so it should have been natural. But did that mean Frank was lying? Did he only bring Joe here to have sex? Then why lie about it? Well, the blond could understand, as it was crazy to think of brothers making love with _each other_.

Anger bubbled up inside him as he thought about it more. Oh, Frank would have a painful night for lying to him. Very painful indeed...

* * *

They had found the cabin, but dared go no closer, only looking through binoculars. They had no idea if anyone was inside and if it was the Pouncer, then they didn't want to risk the death of prisoners. There was one thing they hadn't expected, though.

Much to their surprise, Frank appeared in one of the windows, looking at them. They tried to signal to him, to ask if he was okay, but he did something none of them expected. He gave a smile that sent chills down their spines as he slid a finger across his neck, a knife held loosely in his hand. The knife, despite its sharpness, hadn't nicked him, but the sliding motion had unnerved them greatly. Until they understood why Frank had done that, they didn't go closer. It wasn't as if they had been planning to anyway.

* * *

The elder Hardy chuckled as he closed the curtains. He had seen the fright in their eyes, which is what he had wanted. It wasn't a surprise to him that the police had found the cabin so soon. But they wouldn't storm it, not now. He had seriously spooked them. Putting the knife back in his special drawer (which was locked away from Joe's curious hands), he went to check on his brother. This time, they met in the hall, his brother having cleaned himself up. He was surprised at the angry look Joe was giving him, raising an eyebrow in response.

"You lied to me." Frank's eyes narrowed.

"About what?"

"You only brought me here to have sex, I'm guessing. There's no threat, is there?"

"...As clichéd as it is, you wouldn't understand." Joe's temper ignited.

"What do you mean by that?! You've deliberately kidnapped and lied to me! You're trying to _rape_ me, d*mnit!" Before he knew it, he found himself slammed against the wall, his brother's hand on his throat. Fear struck through him when he saw Frank's cold, unfeeling eyes.

"Little brother," Frank hissed, "I would _never_ do that. I've been truthful to you so far, so why do you think I've lied?" He kissed Joe fiercely, but didn't force his way in. Joe's eyes widened, then closed as he kissed back. He realized he could turn this situation into revenge, but did he want to? Frank could have been telling the truth or lying, not to mention his eyes. Joe didn't know anymore. He didn't flinch when he let Frank enter his mouth, quickly realizing he was fighting a losing battle. His brother was _definitely_ more experienced at this and going much farther was virgin suicide. He pulled away with a gasp, panting to get his breath back. But Frank's cold eyes were still on him, silently asking Joe to answer. The younger gave no response, retreating to his room. This time he had been too overcome with anger to let an erection appear, but it did pose a question.

Why wouldn't Frank tell him what was going on, why were they hiding _here_? It made no sense and it didn't look like he was going to get anything out of his older brother anytime soon.

* * *

 _ **I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if I've made any mistakes, which I probably have. I'm thinking of doing a series of song-based drabbles after this, all in the Psycho-Lover!Frank AU. Anyway, Please Read & Review!**_


	7. Third Stop to Insanity

Lovingly Obsessed

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **WARNING: Scenes of explicit sex.**

 **Yeah, Joe loses his virginity in this one while Frank tries to earn forgiveness and goes farther over the deep end. Also, the infamous chloroform appears!**

* * *

Sitting on the bed, Joe listened as Frank mopped up the mess in the bathroom. He knew there was no way he would be able to get the jump on his brother in sex, so how else would he be able to take his anger out on Frank? Not physically, because Joe had felt the strength the elder had used to pin him against the wall. There were so many things he thought he had known about his brother that were proven wrong. Did that mean Frank was actually lying when he said he wasn't? Then maybe if he could look outside, he would get his answer! But the window was in the kitchen, past his brother, and Joe had the feeling Frank wouldn't like it if he looked outside. But then what else could he do?

Standing, he decided to explore beyond the kitchen, see what else the cabin had to offer and if there was another window he could peek through. There _had_ to be one, right? As he looked, he found a living room, complete with couch in front of a fireplace, some other blank rooms, and more locked rooms. The locked ones were few and far between, but he was still curious at what was hidden behind them. More things his brother would lie about to get him to stop looking, maybe? With what happened so far, it seemed very likely. But there were no other windows, making him a little worried. What did Frank not want him to see outside that meant there was only one window?

"Joe?" The blond jumped and whirled around. Frank was standing in the doorway of the living room, staring at him. His eyes were still asking the question Joe hadn't answered: _"Why do you think I've lied to you?"_

"Why is there only one window? Are you afraid there are snipers or something? And what about all the locked doors? What's behind them?" Joe poured out his questions, wanting answers. If he got the truth or lies, he would know whether to trust Frank or not. There was a small pause before the raven-haired man spoke.

"To keep you safe."

"...I can't tell if you're lying or telling the truth. You've lied to keep me here, so why not keep doing it?"

"I told you that I love you. I've been telling you the truth, if with only one lie or two. None of them have been major, I promise." Hesitantly, the elder took a step forward. Joe didn't move.

"How am I supposed to know you're telling the truth now? What are you trying to keep me safe from?"

"A lot of things. We have many enemies, you know."

"Then can I look outside to see?"

"You could give us away."

"I can defend myself!"

"Can you?" Frank slowly began walking forward, "You couldn't when I had you against the wall, when I was helping you with your erection. I could have easily killed you."

"...But you wouldn't." Joe's feet were like lead, not wanting to move as his brother came closer, "I could hurt you if I needed to!"

"No, you won't." When he was close enough, Frank cupped Joe's cheek, "You can't see me as anything but your brother, someone to love no matter what. You would never be able to hurt me unless something drastically changed those views. Besides, why would I ever have a reason to kill you? I love you, you're my world. Please understand that." The blond blinked when his brother left, the ghost of his touch still felt.

* * *

"Are you sure, Con?"

"Absolutely certain. I don't know what's going on, but we saw Frank there. There's no mistaking him." Fenton sighed in relief upon knowing that one of his sons was found. He was driving to see Con Riley and his team of officers, where they had set up surveillance on the cabin. They were going to observe for a few days and see what would happen, see if they could get close and if Joe was also inside. But there was one thing about the cabin that was off. There was only one window and no doors. It confused and worried them to no end.

"And there's no way inside?"

"Not from what we can see. There might be a way, somewhere, but if there is, it's invisible."

"I hope he's okay."

"Well, if you ask me, we have worse things to worry about."

"What do you mean?" A worried note entered Fenton's voice.

"Earlier, when we first came across the place, we saw Frank. But he made this slashing motion, as if trying to tell us that if we came closer, someone would die. The creepiest part was that he was _smiling_ the whole time. _Smiling_. Please tell me I'm not the only one freaked out about that." Chills raced up and down the detective's spine.

"I'm sure there's a reason, Con." the man tried to keep his voice from shaking, "Anyway, I'm almost there. We'll talk more then."

"...Alright. Stay safe."

"You too."

* * *

Because there were no windows, it was hard to tell when night fell. As it was, Joe had returned to his room (the one he woke up in) for the rest of the day until Frank came back in, announcing dinner.

"Made some mac & cheese. Not exactly your favorite, but we don't have much to work with." he explained. Joe was silent, but got off the bed and walked past him. Frank followed quietly.

"Are you still thinking about what I said? I meant it. You're my world, Joe, so everything I do is just for you alone." The younger blond glanced at him, but still did not speak. Seeing that he would get nothing out of his brother, Frank became silent. He stopped at the doorway and watched as Joe sat at the table.

"...Aren't you going to eat?"

"Already did. And if that's all you're going to ask, I'm going to bed." Frank's voice was cold, similar-sounding to when he had pinned Joe earlier that day, as he turned and left. It was obvious that giving the raven-haired man the silent treatment hadn't worked the way the younger wanted it to. Sadness tugged at his heart as he ate alone, as much as he didn't want it to. But it had also given him a chance to look out the window. Unfortunately, it was too dark outside to actually see anything. But could he fit through the window..?

Glancing to the hallway and not seeing his brother, Joe stood and quickly went to the covered window. It was small compared to most, but he should be able to squeeze-

" _Don't even think about it_." Frank was right behind him, grabbing his wrists and tugging him away. He tried to struggle, but increasing pressure on his wrists equalled increasing pain.

"Stop! Stop! You're hurting me!"

"That's the point. Little boys who do things they shouldn't deserve punishment." Fear struck through Joe.

"Y-you said you wouldn't kill me."

"Kill you, no. Punish you, _definitely_." His arm was twisted painfully behind his back and held that way for at least a minute before Frank let go. Stumbling away and holding his arm, Joe looked back, wide-eyed and fearful. Frank only stood there with a blank look on his face, his arms crossed. The blond's already-short fuse ignited.

"What the h*ll was that for?! I didn't even do anything!"

"IT'S MY JOB TO PROTECT YOU!" The loudness and fury in his brother's voice made the younger shrink back in fright. Seeing this, Frank's voice lowered, "I had to hurt you to make sure you wouldn't try it again. Going outside is still too dangerous." his eyes softened, "I don't want you to be killed, little brother. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You still hurt me. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You wouldn't have listened. You only learn your lessons when you get hurt by them, so it was the only way I knew you would listen. I'm sorry." Joe grit his teeth.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." he pushed past Frank, heading back to his room, "Leave me alone." He slammed the door behind him as well to make sure the elder got the message. If he had been angry before, he was pissed now. He sat on the bed, cradling his hurt arm and wrists the best he could. He only looked up once when the door was opened slightly. Thinking Frank was about to come in, he scowled and opened his mouth to retort, only to have the words die in his throat as a first aid kit was pushed in and the door closed back. Frank was leaving Joe alone, just as he had asked. The blond neither saw nor heard his brother for the rest of the night while he patched himself up and went to sleep.

* * *

When morning finally came, Joe winced at the pain and sight of the bruises covering his wrists and arm. Sitting up, he blinked when he saw a makeup kit in front of the door, the same place where the first aid kit had been put last night. He was still so angry at Frank, and yet... he wanted to say sorry and get his brother back. But Joe couldn't, there was no way the elder could apologize and repair what he had done to the blond. Getting up and going to grab the bag, he saw a paper float down. It was a note. Hesitantly, the blond man picked it up and began to read.

 _"I know you said sorry won't cut it,"_ it began, _"but I truly am. I have respected your wishes, however, and am staying away from you. You won't see me unless you want to or need something. You can leave if you want, like I had promised the first time you woke up, and I won't go after you, but you truly will never see me again if you do. I have secrets I've been keeping, ones even you can't know. Not only am I trying to protect your from our enemies, I am trying to protect you from myself."_ There was no signature, but he easily recognized his brother's handwriting. He crushed it tightly, but then slowly and gently unfolded it. He wasn't sure whether to keep being angry or feel sorry for his brother now. The note gave mixed messages. Gently folding it into a small square, he tucked it into his pocket before deciding to put Callie's and Iola's makeup lessons to the test.

Once finished, his arm and wrists now looking normal, he left for the kitchen. Out on the table was a bowl of cereal and a jug of milk. Touching the jug, Joe surmised it hadn't been left out long and sadness once again tugged at him.

 _'Just one apology, even if it wasn't your fault.'_ his consciousness asked, _'You need him as much as he needs you.'_ Swallowing his anger and pride, he knew the voice was right.

"Frank?"

"Right here." The blond turned to see the elder leaning on the doorway. There were bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept well, but the dark brown orbs were riveted to his arms.

"Didn't you have a good night's sleep?"

"I used the couch." Frank answered quietly, emotionless.

"Why not one of the other bedrooms?"

"I was hoping we could share a room, like old times. Besides, if I did, I would be too close."

"I'm sorry." Frank's eyes flashed up.

"For what? It was my fault, after all."

"I let my anger get the best of me. As much as I hate to say it, you were right. You know what's out there, even if you _are_ keeping me against my will. But what does it have to do with you?"

"I'm not keeping you, not anymore. As for me..." Frank closed his eyes, "In the note, I said I have secrets that even you don't know about. It all relates to that." he opened his eyes, "Do you understand?" Joe was silent as he processed it all.

"...I won't until you tell me."

"I can't. You'd hate me if I did."

"Why would I ever hate you?" Joe was confused, "I get angry at you, yeah, but I can never _hate_ you! You said so yourself that I can't, and you're right. I tried, but with what you've done, I couldn't stay angry at you. I love you too much to do it."

"You...you love me back? You really do?"

"Yeah." Joe nodded, "I'm sure of it now. I may still miss Iola, but I need to move on. You're the only one who can help me do that." Frank straightened up with a smile.

"Then I'm glad you trust me again."

"Only a little. Until you tell me what you're hiding, I'm not sure I can trust you all the way." But Joe said this with a smile, so the elder knew the younger didn't mean it.

"So...Do you want to get to know me a little better?" Joe blushed.

"H*ll no! We are _not_ that far into it yet!"

"Your erection begs to differ." Frank pointed downward, where the blond stubbornly refused to look. He could feel the tightness, anyway, "Besides, we don't have to have sex. There are many different ways to do it without taking virginity, you know."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Joe wearily eyed his brother.

"Didn't we just have this discussion, little brother?" Frank sighed.

"Can't help it. This would be my first time, you know. I doubt it's your's, though..."

"And why would you say that?"

"You were so calm with helping me get rid of my erection, not to mention how you took control of the kisses. If things got heated between us, I don't have any doubt of what you would do."

"I wouldn't do anything." Frank said, eyes soft, "I am at your command, to an extent. If you want me to take your virginity, you only have to ask. I would never do it without your permission because I love you." Joe was quiet.

"...Then I guess we can do a little. No virgin taking, though!" The raven-haired man smiled as he gently took his brother's undamaged arm.

"Of course not. And I'll go easy on you for two reasons. One, it's your first time, and two, because you are hurt." his smiled fell for a second, but quickly reappeared, "Now, if this is going to work, you have to trust me. It's a two-way street, you know?"

"But it can also have detours when not enough traffic is going one way."

"Nice manipulation of the metaphor."

"Wasn't planning on it, but thanks." Joe's face heated up as they came to their bedroom door, "But now I'm not so sure about this." Frank paused.

"Why?"

"We're brothers, the same gender. How are we supposed to do this?"

"I have a few tricks..."

"That does little to reassure me..."

"Then you can back out."

"No! No, I can do this..."

"Don't push yourself, Joe. I'll be waiting inside. Come in if you want it, but knock if you don't." The blond was then left alone again. His body so badly wanted this, but his mind wanted to think of the consequences. How would this affect their relationship with their family and friends if they found out? Would they support it or not? There was so much to think about, but he was still the emotional brother, after all.

"...I'm probably going to regret this, but d*mn the torpedos, full speed ahead!" Opening the door, Joe went inside.

* * *

"Seems you're eager." Frank spoke once his brother entered. On the inside, the elder was smiling. He would finally get to play with his toy and possibly make it his own, once and for all. He had waited for so long for this moment...

"Just tell me what to do."

"Depends on what type of sex you want to do." he began counting off on his fingers, "There's oral, dry, handjob-" Frank saw Joe blush deeply.

"I'm not sure I want to go on..."

"You made your choice. If you won't make it again, I'll make it for you. First step in every one is either foreplay or getting in bed. Either can come first."

"I don't like getting lectured..."

"You should know me by now." Frank grinned, "So which will it be?"

"...Foreplay." Quickly Joe went over and took Frank into a kiss. It was a bit rough and sweet, but there was no way Joe was able to make entrance. He yelped when Frank pushed his leg against Joe's crotch, allowing the elder to stick his tongue in. Instantly Frank had control and was tenderly guiding his brother to the bed, making sure to do fleeing, naughty touches to keep his brother aroused.

Once Joe was under him, both of them having fallen on the bed, the taller began trailing his kisses downward, to the neck, the collar, the chest (after unbuttoning his brother's shirt, of course)...The blond moaned in pleasure as love bites were planted all over him. It was especially bad on his neck and nipples, where his back arched, but his bruises were always avoided. Frank chuckled, a peculiar light entering his eyes.

"Angel, this is just the beginning." he whispered against Joe's ear before nibbling it. The rubbing between the blond's legs increased and his hips began to buck forward, wanting more. However, Frank held them down, continuing to tease his brother.

"D-do something!" Joe gasped, "D-don't just tease!"

"But this is dry sex, little brother. I can't do more than this, not unless you want me to go a little farther?"

"Yes!" the younger all but screamed.

" Your wish is my command." Undoing Joe's belt with one hand, Frank let it enter his brother's boxers before grasping the younger's cock. There was an especially fierce buck at the touch, the blond grasping tightly at the sheets as a shiver shot up and down his spine.

"AH!" Joe cried as his brother began to jerk him off. His moans went higher and he started calling his brother's name as he came closer to his point. It didn't take long before he cried out again and white stained his boxers. With a smile, the elder slowly took his dripping, white-covered hand out as his brother panted beneath him.

"If you think that's amazing, you haven't even experienced true sex. Now _that's_ mind-blowing."

"Do it."

"Hm?"

"Go ahead and f*ck me already!"

"But you said-"

"To h*ll with what I said! Give me a blowjob and then sex me up!" As Joe's eyes were tightly shut from exertion, he couldn't see Frank's smile turn a little more fanatical, more malicious.

"As you wish. But first, off with the clothes!" Joe opened an eye as the elder tugged off his pants for him, throwing them onto the floor. Pushing himself up, he took off his shirt as Frank undressed himself. He felt another erection coming on as he visually traced the muscles and lines of his brother's body, so beautifully untouched. And yet it also reminded him that the elder could easily kill him in any way he wanted, any time he wanted.

"You ready?" Joe looked up to meet Frank's eyes, both of them now left in their underwear.

"How is it going to work?" His voice sounded stronger than the blond felt. Frank knelt, placing a hand on his brother's boxers.

"I take your cock in my mouth. It's similar to the handjob, except I use my mouth instant of my hand."

"That's it?" Joe thought there would have been more to it than that.

"Would you rather skip it and just go right to the sex?" The blond blushed and quickly shook his head.

"No! But... can I do you?" Frank smiled.

"You can try, but I doubt you'll be able to do anything." Joe huffed.

"Oh, I'll do it alright!" The raven-haired man laughed.

"See, this is one of the reasons why I love you!" Before Joe could make another comment, his underwear was down and Frank was full-throating his cock. The unexpectedness and pleasure of it made him gasp and his hips buck forward, which were quickly stopped by his brother's hand holding them down. He moaned, jerking and twitching as his brother gave him a blowjob, and with how aroused he was, it didn't take long for him to lose it again.

"Little brother," Frank said after swallowing the blond's cum, "you seriously need to learn more self-control." He got a string of soft curses in return, but ignored them as he climbed on top of Joe. Hungrily, Frank kissed the blond, letting his brother taste himself. To both of them, it had a feeling of sweetness to it before the elder had to pull away.

"Time for the grand finale." Throwing off his boxers and reaching over to the bedside table, Frank took out some lube and began spreading it on his fingers, rubbing them to warm the liquid.

 _This is it._ he thought with a mental smile, _My toy, my little brother, is about to be all mine._

"H-how is this going to work?" Joe was still trying to recover from the blowjob, so he was panting a bit.

"I'm going to put my fingers inside of you and stretch you so I can fit. It would be more painful otherwise, and I don't want that. Do you?" Immediately the younger shook his head. Once his fingers were warm enough, Frank reached down and one finger entered Joe. The unfamiliar thing inside of him made the blond's back arch and his hands grasp the sheets. He whimpered as his brother moved the digit inside of him before adding another, now scissoring him. He began to moan, wanting more, and Frank obliged by sliding in one more finger. Joe barely felt any pain from all the stretching, overcome with ecstasy as he was, and cried out in sadness when Frank's fingers pulled out. He yelped, however, when his brother's cock was thrust into him.

The elder stayed still, allowing Joe to adjust to him and hooking the blond's legs around his back, before angling himself and beginning to thrust, slowly at first. Almost immediately he found his brother's prostate, where he grinned and began going faster and harder in response to Joe's shouts and cries. And when the blond came, his muscles tightened around Frank's cock, causing the other to come at the same time. Both panted as Frank pulled out, Joe moreso than him, as the blond was exhausted from being used so much in such a short time. Trailing a finger down Joe's cum-covered stomach and watching him shiver, Frank grinned again and licked his finger.

Leaning over, he whispered in his younger brother's ear, "Go to sleep. You're going to be in a little pain when you wake up, but that's what happens when you bottom." Joe, too tired to say anything, was already drifting off. To make sure his brother would stay asleep for what he planned next, Frank took a sweet-smelling cloth out of the bedside table (but from a different drawer) and held it on Joe's mouth. The blond barely moved, going into a deeper sleep because of it. Taking a cloth and knife out of the same drawer, the elder wiped his brother's body clean before carving deeply into the skin of his chest, moving downwards after each carving:

 **M**

 **I**

 **N**

 **E**

The letters were sure to leave scars, and he wanted that. He wanted people to see that Joe now truly belonged to _him_ and _only him_. But if Joe didn't accept this and didn't accept him for who was truly was, Frank would make sure that no one would ever have Joe again. _No one_...

* * *

 _ **As I have little experience writing sex scenes, I hope you like it. What do you think Frank means at the end, not letting anyone else have Joe? We know he could kill his brother if he wished, so is that what he meant? We might find out in the next chapter! Also, please read & review!**_


	8. Welcome to Insanity, Friends

Lovingly Obsessed

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **WARNING: Major Character Deaths.**

* * *

With a sore body and spitting headache, Joe awoke. Not only did his lower body, wrists, and arm hurt, but his chest did as well. Groaning, he opened his eyes and looked around. Without a window, he had no idea if it was day or night, let alone how long he had been out, and Frank was nowhere to be seen. His brother's clothes were also gone, but his own were still on the floor, with the exception of a new pair of boxers. Sitting up, he looked down at himself, only to have his eyes widen in shock. With a shaking hand, he began to trace the scabs of letters carved into his chest, starting from his stomach and going up, touching ones he couldn't see.

 _E-N-I-M. MINE._ With a sick feeling, Joe realized who did this to him. However, he didn't know _why_. Detective instincts kicking in, he began searching the bedside table for answers, quickly finding a bottle of lube and two cloths. One smelled faintly sickly-sweet, like chloroform, and the other was stained dark red. It had obviously been the thing that had cleaned him up, but there was nothing else in the drawers. Gritting his teeth and pushing away the pain, Joe stood and quickly dressed. He was going to find out what Frank was hiding from him if it was the last thing he ever did, especially if it explained why his own brother scarred his chest.

* * *

Fenton hadn't left the temporary encampment once since he had arrived. Nothing else had happened since Frank's appearance, either, so the team wasn't sure if it was safe to find a way in. They couldn't just barge in, since there was no door, and there was a high chance that the window was under guard. What could they do except wait for something to happen? It made Fenton sick thinking about what could be happening to Frank and possibly Joe, if the blond was also inside.

Suddenly, a phone began to ring. It was Con's and after he answered it, his face went pale. Mr. Hardy wasn't sure if he wanted to know what had shocked and frightened his friend so much, but he asked anyway.

"What is it?"

"The bones..they've been identified." Con thickly swallowed, as if trying to keep down tears, which was strange, "They're Nancy's." Though he hadn't been as close to the girl as his sons, Fenton was also shocked and felt like crying at the news. She had so much to live for, but now...

"We have to make our move soon, or else Frank might end up just like her." the man spoke, now fearing much more for his son than before. Con nodded and the team of them and 5 other police officers began to mobilize.

* * *

After finally getting what he wanted, he had gotten careless. Going down to the basement after his 'fun-time' with his brother, Frank had left his Master Key behind. Joe, of course, managed to find it lying in the shadow of the fridge, where it had been accidentally dropped. Though a bit suspicious about its placing, he quickly began to use it and searched about, starting with the room he was in: the kitchen. It wasn't long before he found the drawer of knives, a large one recently bloodied. It was a wonder how he hadn't been killed by it...

Gripping the Master Key tightly, the blond began exploring the rest of the house, opening each and every door he could find. Most were uninteresting, until he came across a certain one near his room. Finding a scanner behind a panel, he put his hand on it, expecting to be kicked out immediately. Instead, it accepted his print and the wall slid away. Seeing the horrible, macabre mannequin-like bodies, Joe grew pale and stumbled out of the room, covering his mouth and feeling sick.

 _Frank couldn't have done that!_ he tried to tell himself, legs shaking with uncontrollable fear, _He couldn't! But no one else has been here except us... Maybe it's the Pouncer's hideout or some other serial killer's? But then why haven't they come back?_ So badly he didn't want to believe it was Frank's doing, but all the facts he knew of were pointing towards his own brother. Either way, he had to escape. Running, he tried every door he could, but none led outwards. All that was left was the window, and he had to get there before Frank realized he knew. Getting there, he wasn't stopped and practically flew out the window in his haste to escape. However, he didn't get far before a shot was made, nearly hitting his feet and forcing him to skid to a stop.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Slowly, fearfully, Joe turned to see his brother climb out the window, more sluggishly and time-consuming than he had, with a gun in his hand. Frank was pointing the gun at the blond, the safety checked off. With a blank face, blazing eyes, and assured steps, Frank came closer until the gun was touching Joe's sweating temples.

"You're an insane serial killer." the younger brother breathed, a strange mixture of fear, disgust, and happiness filling him. He was torn between wanting the raven-haired man there and wanting him gone. Frank barked out a sharp laugh, breaking his mask.

"No, little brother. I'm not a serial killer." he shook his head, "I kill no one, they kill themselves." Joe felt a pit open up in his stomach as Frank didn't deny being insane.

"You have the stuffed bodies of eight people in that cabin." he accused, hoping Frank would deny it, that he wasn't a murderer, that he needed help and things would soon go back to normal.

"They hurt you or me worse than anyone else has." Frank kept the gun on his brother's head as he stepped closer, "Everything I've done, I've done for you. You are my life, my soul, my keepsake. I couldn't let anyone hurt or keep you for themselves." he leaned down until their lips were brushing, "I've loved you for all time and will continue to do so. Do you still love me?"

"You said you wouldn't kill me." Joe redirected the subject, a very thin sliver of hope still clenched in his heart.

"Only if you did things I wanted. I've been trying to protect you, but now that you know who I really am, I have no choice. Now, let me repeat my question: Do you still love me?" The blond looked through his raging emotions carefully, knowing he would not have another chance. He believed he would die, as there were now no other options and his hope was greatly outweighed by fear, but he wanted to answer honestly.

"...Yes." Joe closed his eyes as they shared a soft, heartwarming kiss.

"Goodbye." Frank murmured, pulling the trigger before his brother could open his eyes. He didn't want to see the lifeless look in them, not once. His heart shattered as he watched Joe's head jerk back, the body falling to the ground with a hole in the head. Feeling tears come to his eyes and his ears ringing from the shot, Frank put the gun to his own head.

"See you soon, Angel." There was a blast and his body fell on top of Joe's in such as way that it almost looked as if they had fallen into an embrace, their hands locking with one another. Even in death and darkness, the two loved one another.

* * *

Hearing about the loss of Nancy was bad enough, but watching his eldest commit the murder of his own brother and suicide in front of him... It was almost too much for the man. Con held Fenton up as he threatened to collapse in shock, the other officers carefully but quickly going down to investigate. All of them were sure that they would not be able have a good night's sleep for a while after this, it was for sure.

"No...My boys..."

"Easy, big guy." As he comforted Fenton, Con glanced up at the officers. Police tape was being spread about and a white cloth had been draped over the bodies. They were wearing gloves as they made up the crime scene, not only blocking off the area of death but also the cabin as well, all of them having a shade of pale on their faces, like Joe before he had died. They looked like they were going to be sick, and Con didn't blame them.

"Check inside the cabin." he mouthed. As one stayed behind to guard the crime scene and bag the dropped gun, the other four nodded and entered through the single window.

"How...How could he just..." Fenton's fists tightened as he cried, his voice cracking, "That couldn't have been Frank. He never would have hurt Joe."

"Fenton..."

"I know, Con, but I'm not in denial. I know my sons. Frank would never-" He was interrupted as Con's walkie-talkie crackled.

"Sir?" one of the officers spoke, his voice shaking worse than Mr. Hardy's, "You both should come see this..."

"What is it?"

"Just- Just come look." In the background hacking sounds could be slightly heard, as if someone was throwing up. Sharing a glance with Fenton, the detective gave a solemn nod. He knew the investigation came first, even if it was his sons who had died. And he really wanted to know if what was inside the cabin connected to their deaths. He knew Con was right, that it had been Frank, but like he said, he knew his boys. Why would Frank have ever wanted to do such a thing? It made no sense...

"We'll be right there."

"Let's go." Fenton walked past Con, averting his eyes from the crime scene as he headed toward the window.

 _Please, please let this all be just a dream..._ he pleaded silently. He didn't know what he or the rest of the family would do without Frank and Joe. It had been hard enough knowing the prospect of them moving out, but this was an all new, terrifying low.

* * *

All too soon the cabin was swarming with police and FBI, and three rooms were closed off. The 'trophy' room (the men had nearly been sick themselves at the gruesome sight and DNA tests were now being done on the other bodies besides Nancy's), a bedroom (judging by the smell and the sheets, it was obvious sex had been made there), and the basement. The cameras and their recordings were being examined and, off to the side, was a locked room that was now being broken into by law enforcement.

Fenton rubbed his tired face as he sat on the ground outside, leaning against the cabin wall. So far, medical examiners had taken the brothers' bodies away for further examination and all the evidence that was being found was suggesting that Frank, of all people, was a serial killer. But why? To Mr. Hardy, it made no sense. Why would his eldest have turned to such a dark road? How did he not notice? Suddenly, his phone began to ring and he answered without checking the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hardy?" It was Callie on the other side, "I've been seeing a lot of police cars leave town. Is there a reason why?"

"Well..." the raven-haired man wondered how to word it, as he was sure she would be very upset at the news, "Frank and Joe aren't coming home."

"...They're dead, aren't they?" her voice surprised him, as she sounded resigned instead of fearful.

"...How did you guess?"

"I've seen it coming for a long time. If you'll tell me where you are, Chet, myself, and the others want to come talk to you in person. There's something we've been keeping secret that you ought to know."

"..." Fenton contemplated on her offer, then sighed, "Just follow the sirens. I'll ask them to let you enter the investigation. And you can't tell me over the phone?"

"No, because I need you to believe what we have to say. This is no joke that we've been hiding."

"I know. See you soon." Ending the call without a goodbye, Fenton wonder what Callie and the others had to tell him. What had been their secret?

"Mr. Hardy?" a different police officer poked his head out the window, looking disgusted, "We've found something that Con thinks you should take a look at."

"I'll be there." _What could possibly go wrong now?_

* * *

The officer had called him because of the cameras and the now-open room. The footage was of the bedroom during different times and years, but all of it was pretty disturbing. Each one centered around Frank and a victim, (ranging from when the boy was almost a teen to just two days ago) where he relentlessly raped them. And judging by the laughter and voices, it most certainly was the elder Hardy Boy and he was having fun doing _each and every one_. It was more than disgusting, it was horrible. How could such a good man become so twisted without anyone seeing it?

As for the room, it was filled with meticulous filing cabinets. All were unlocked and each held files on different people. Some were recognized as victims of the Pouncer, some files were of the raped, many were of people the Hardy Boys had locked away, and others were from missing persons cases. All of the files had notes on the person, pictures of them before and after they died, and small notes detailing how they died, usually by knife or a strange chemical concoction. But it did do one thing: all of this was centered around Frank. He was the Pouncer and probably had murdered all of these people, both innocent and undeserving.

Upon further investigation, a large panel in one wall slid back to reveal a giant chemistry set set about chest-high. Samples of each of the chemicals were sent away, but they were all pretty certain that this was where Frank had made that 'special' chemical he had mentioned in the last video, the one that ate away at the bodies from the inside. But what was it? Was it something that existed? Or did Frank create it himself?

"A Ms. Callie Shaw and her friends are wishing to see Fenton Hardy. Over." squawked Con's talkie.

"Lead them to the living room. Con, come with me. I want to know what Callie was talking about when they said they were hiding a secret..." Fenton said, feeling deep anger at his son. Hopefully he would now get some answers for such- such- such _evil_ behavior from his eldest! The only explanation was that Frank was insane, but how? And again, how could he, Frank's father, not have noticed anything?

* * *

 _ **Okay, first of all, STOP TRYING TO GET ME TO WRITE**_ **SUN & MOON** _ **! I am**_ **not** _ **someone who can churn out chapter after chapter for a single story like that unless I have the drive, and I DO NOT RIGHT NOW!**_

 _ ***Ahem* Now that that's out of my system, thank you, all of you, who have favorited and followed this story! And also, the death scene here is something I was planning on from the beginning. But there**_ **is** _ **one thing I want to ask: the death scene can go four ways, and this is just one of them. I'm planning on writing the other three as alternate epilogues, but do you want one of them to break off into another story? I'm planning to do it, of course, but I would like your opinions!**_

 _ **But the next chapter should sadly be the last for this little story of insane and murderous love, not including the epilogues. *sighs* But please, read & review! AND NO REQUESTS FOR **_**SUN & MOON** _ **! I MEAN IT!**_


End file.
